1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld electronic device, and more particularly, to a handheld electronic device having a strap hole.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices, such as, mobile phones, multi-media players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Pico projectors, or the like, have become ordinary people's daily use products because they are small in size and easy to carry and use. Taking the mobile phone as an example, in addition to the basic communication function, the mobile phone can also have the functions of video capturing and audio/video playback. Further, following the development of the wireless network technology, the mobile phone can also be used to visit the internet allowing the user to search for information online.
In addition, in order to provide a variable appearance of the handheld electronic device, a strap hole may be formed in a housing of the handheld electronic device, which allows a user to hang various charms that interest him/her on the handheld electronic device. However, the user often needs to take much time and efforts to complete the passing of the strap of the charm through the strap hole because the user cannot observe the strap in the strap hole during the course of passing the strap through the strap hole. Taiwan Patent No. TWM288755 discloses related techniques for strap hole.